


Boyz-On-The-Crack

by ruthless_losers



Category: 80s Hip Hop, 90s Hip Hop, Beastie Boys (Band), Jodeci (Band), N.W.A (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beastie Boys, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Crack, Crack AU, Crack Fic, Denial of Feelings, Denial of Sexuality, Don't Read This, Dre is in denial about his sexuality, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Group chat, He's also a softie, I guess???, I know that’s a lot of people, I'm Sorry, Interracial Relationship, Jheri Curls, Kinda, M/M, N.W.A, NWA, O'Shea doesn't know how to express his feelings without being mean, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Salt N Peppa - Freeform, To everyone alive, Tomica is sick of Ren, Why Did I Write This?, Why did I add that-, but she loves him, no regrets, okay enjoy, save yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthless_losers/pseuds/ruthless_losers
Summary: Basically about 30+ teen 80s/90s rappers on crack...It’s kinda (KINDA) Modern.
Relationships: Dana Owens/Simone Johnson, Dr. Dre/Eazy-E | Eric Wright, Eazy-E | Eric Wright/Dr. Dre, Eminem/Ice Cube, Ice Cube/Eminem, Lorenzo Patterson/Tomica Woods, MC Ren/Tomica Woods, Marshall Marthers/O'Shea Jackson, O'Shea Jackson/Marshall Mathers, Queen Latifah/Monie Love
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. INTRO!

NWA (and more) in a group chat. SEND JESUS!

Starting With-

Ice Cube//CubeOfWater//O'Shea Jackson

MC Ren//MCDumbass//Lorenzo Patterson

Eazy-E//SimpleEric//Eric Wright

Dr. Dre//PhDAndre//Andre “Dre” Young 

DJ Yella//Yellow//Antoine Carraby (Could barely find one for Yella)

Get ready because this is gonna be a LONG ride!


	2. Chat 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Names will go here!
> 
> *In Need Of Jesus*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Names will go here!
> 
> *In Need Of Jesus*

1

  
MCDumbass added CubeOfWater, SimpleEric, PhDAndre, and Yellow to In Need Of Jeezus

PhDAndre: Nigga what the hell!

CubeOfWater: W H Y !

MCDumbass: I know we got each other numbers but I wanted to make a group chat for after school! 

SimpleEric: NIGGA I-

PhDAndre: I graduated and got my PhD 😌

Yellow: Hmmm...

MCDumbass: I JUST WANTED A GC OKAY!

SimpleEric: Didn’t we have one?

PhDAndre: It got invaded by hoes...

SimpleEric: And?

CubeOfWater: H O E S

SimpleEric: I don’t see the problem my guy 🤨

CubeOfWater: Get him NOW!

SimpleEric: BITCH!

CubeOfWater: I’m sorry. Get HER now 😋

SimpleEric: I will pop a cap in yo ass!

Yellow: I don’t like this cult

SimpleEric: Cult💀

PhDAndre: Aw hell naw 💀

MCDumbass: Well you can't get out bitch!

CubeOfWater: Gawd damn 😔

SimpleEric: ALL RISE FOR THE CULT MEETING!

CubeOfWater: Motha fucka this ain’t no damn court.

SimpleEric: NIGGA I SAID RISE!

CubeOfWater: 😶

CubeOfWater: 🧍🏾‍♂️

Yellow: 🧍🏼

PhDAndre: 🧍🏾‍♂️

MCDumbass: 🧍🏾‍♂️

SimpleEric: That’s right 🕴🏾

Yellow: Hell naw this nigga floatin-

PhDAndre: I’m out-

SimpleEric: GET YO ASS BACK HERE! 

Yellow: ...

CubeOfWater: ...

MCDumbass: ...

PhDAndre: ...

SimpleEric: AND SIT YO ASS D O W N 

CubeOfWater: 

Yellow: 

MCDumbass: 

PhDAndre: 

SimpleEric: Good...Good...

CubeOfWater: Aye we need to FaceTime because uh I’m stuck on my homework...

MCDumbass: Oh yeah that shit Ms. Day gave us hard as hell.

SimpleEric: I feel bad y’all gotta go through Ms. Day...

PhDAndre: Man Ms. Day a bitch!

Yellow: That’s why her name MS. Day.

MCDumbass: Yella-

PhDAndre: I-

SimpleEric: OOP-

CubeOfWater: You ain’t had to do that Yella😂

Yellow: THAT HOE DID ME DIRTY WHEN I WAS TAKIN HER!

PhDAndre: Oh hell yeah 😂

Yellow: THAT BITCH REALLY SAID I WAS A DISTRACTION TO THE CLASS WHEN I DIDNT EVEN TALK!

Yellow: AND GAVE ME A D!

SimpleEric: Distraction? Nigga you so quiet we be forgettin you here!

CubeOfWater: I think you be plannin to shoot up the school 

Yellow: The school? Naw? Certain people? HELL YEA!

SimpleEric: You can tell me who and I’ll blast they ass.

PhDAndre: Sit yo lil ass down.

SimpleEric: 

Yellow: Oh look! Me and big foot!

PhDAndre: dAmn!

CubeOfWater: FACETIME!

SimpleEric: Aight bruh cAlm dOwN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys. So sorry-


	3. Chat 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Need Of Jeezus

SimpleEric: OH MY GAWD I WISH THEY SHUT UP

PhDAndre: Nigga what?

MCDumbass: We literally in school my nigga 

SimpleEric: I don’t give a fuck Keisha!

SimpleEric: These dumbasses won’t shuT UP!

CubeOfWater: What the hell y’all doin bruh!

Yellow: Please stop.

SimpleEric: N O N I G G A

MCDumbass: Aye why we here who house we goin over?

CubeOfWater: Eazy's

SimpleEric: Motha fucka!

CubeOfWater:  🙂

SimpleEric: I should come downstairs and fuck you!

PhDAndre: WOAH THERE BUDDY 😶

MCDumbass: E R I C L Y N N W R I G H T !

Yellow: My nigga what 🥴

CubeOfWater: I ain’t know you loved me that what E 🤨

SimpleEric: SHUT UP!

SimpleEric: I meant to say fuck you up! 

CubeOfWater: NAw nigga you wanna fuck me.

CubeOfWater: We cAnT do that shit E

CubeOfWater: Wait till after school-

Yellow: HOLY S H I T!

MCDumbass: Aw hell naw!

PhDAndre: NOW WHAT THE HELL WRONG?

SimpleEric: See this shit got me wanna take notes in class.

CubeOfWater: Nigga I’m about to fall the fuck to slEEP! This bitch borin!

MCDumbass: You must be in Mrs. Bettan class?

CubeOfWater: My nigga you SHOULD know. 

CubeOfWater: I know all y’all schedule but YOU don’t know mine?

Yellow: I know.

PhDAndre: I do too

SimpleEric: Me too (kinda)

MCDumbass: Damn...

CubeOfWater: That’s why yo name MCDumbass...

MCDumbass: Fuck YOU!

CubeOfWater: You wanna fight!

MCDumbass: HELL YEAH! COME ON! MEET ME IN THE RESTROOM!

PhDAndre: For some reason that sound like the gayest shit. 

CubeOfWater: It’s because you gay Dre.

PhDAndre: I ain’t gay!

SimpleEric: Um yes yo ugly ass is.

PhDAndre: Shut yo short ass up Eric!

SimpleEric: You really wanna y’all like that to me when I got about fifty niggas ready to shoot?

PhDAndre: You or them niggas ain’t gon do shit.

SimpleEric: You right...You better be glad I love you!

PhDAndre: Aw I love you too E.

SimpleEric: NO I LOVE YOU MORE!

PhDAndre: NO I LOVE YOU MORE!

MCDumbass: FUCK ALREADY!

Yellow: PLEASE!

SimpleEric: Now you just nasty.

Yellow: Nigga we watch y’all eye fuck each other all the damn time!

PhDAndre: Sir what are you talking about?

Yellow: I literally watched you eye fuck E for a whole hour!

SimpleEric: You be eye fuckin me my guys?

CubeOfWater:

  
MCDumbass:

  
  
PhDAndre: I DO NOT EYE FUCK YOU!

Yellow: I GOT PROOF!

SimpleEric: MY NIGGA SEND!

Yellow: *movie attachment*

PhDAndre: ...

PhDAndre: I was fuckinG OBSERVING! 

SimpleEric: Yeah observing my body and how to get me bent over!

CubeOfWater: MAN IM ABOUT TO GET IN TROUBLE AND I DONT EVEN CARE!

MCDumbass: ME TOO!

PhDAndre: IM NOT GAY!

Yellow: Then what do you call that  🧐

PhDAndre: OBSERVING!

PhDAndre: MY GOD!

SimpleEric: Why you gettin so mad Dre?

SimpleEric: If you not gay then why you mad?

PhDAndre: Because y’all keep sayin I’m gay when I ain’t!

Yellow: Then why be mad?

PhDAndre: You know what!

PhDAndre Removed theirselves

MCDumbass: 

CubeOfWater: 

CubeOfWater: This better than being in that other group chat!

MCDumbass: Hell yea!

Yellow: What gc?

MCDumbass: Some girls made a mistake and added us to they gc and when I tell you we got the TEA!

CubeOfWater: That shit was PIPPIN HAWT! Three girls was datin the same nigga!

MCDumbass: And they all was pregnant!

Yellow: OH SHIT!

CubeOfWater: Our reaction! It was more we'll tell you at lunch.

Yellow: Ight. Y’all think Dre mad?

CubeOfWater: He probably just upset. He don’t like people talking about his sexuality for some reason. 

MCDumbass: I guess that really hurts him?

CubeOfWater: I think it kinda does. Even when we joke he does NOT like being called gay. 

Yellow: Damn...


	4. Chat 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *In Need Of Jeezus*

SimpleEric added PhDAndre to the group chat

PhDAndre removed theirselves

SimpleEric added PhDAndre to the group chat

PhDAndre removed theirselves

SimpleEric added PhDAndre to the group chat

SimpleEric: DONT YOU FUCKIN LEAVE!

PhDAndre: ...

PhDAndre removed theirselves

SimpleEric: BITCH!

SimpleEric added PhDAndre to the group chat 

PhDAndre: W H A T !

SimpleEric: Nigga we worried about you! Where the hell you at!

PhDAndre: GETTING LUNCH!

Yellow: I don’t believe you...

PhDAndre: *picture attachment*

PhDAndre: SEE

CubeOfWater: Ohh! Get me some wings!

MCDumbass: Get me some too!

PhDAndre: Fuck no!

CubeOfWater: Pwease Dre  🥺

MCDumbass: Yeah pwetty pwease  🥺

PhDAndre: I got all us some calm down.

CubeOfWater:H E L L Y E A !

SimpleEric: We also wanna apologize for what we did.

Yellow: Yeah. 

SimpleEric: We cool?

PhDAndre: Yeah we cool. If we wasn’t I would’ve just had a ten piece  🙂

Yellow: WOW DRE! WOOOOOW!

SimpleEric: Well Damn!

CubeOfWater: Did you get me some cheese fries  🥺

PhDAndre: Of course 

CubeOfWater: YAY!

PhDAndre: Now you know I’ll always get you to cheese fries. 

CubeOfWater: See this is why I love you  💕

PhDAndre: I love you too  💓

SimpleEric:  👀

PhDAndre: E!

SimpleEric: Okay-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry for not updating in a while-


	5. Chat 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Need Of Jeezus

CubeOfWater: I would def kiss him for a billion dollars because you didn’t say on the lips 😶

MCDumbass: 

MY NIGGA WHAT!

Yellow: 

uM sIR!

SimpleEric: 

O'SHEAAAAAA!

PhDAndre: 

What dude tho?

CubeOfWater: SHIT WRONG ONE!

PhDAndre: Who is YOU textin?

CubeOfWater: None of ya business!

SimpleEric: Why you worried about what dude O’Shea ain’t kissin on the lips Dre  🤔

PhDAndre: E R I C !

SimpleEric: Just wondering...I mean the pic you sent...You uh...

PhDAndre: ERIC I WILL STEP ON YOU LIKE A ROACH!

SimpleEric: Okay okay! Ain’t had to go that far. 

CubeOfWater: This never happened...

Yellow: Aight...

MCDumbass: Okayyy...

SimpleEric: Mhm

PhDAndre: Sure...

PhDAndre: Why we still up at three in the mornin?

MCDumbass: I was eatin spagett 

Yellow: I’m just up...

CubeOfWater: Texting

SimpleEric: Homework

MCDumbass: My nigga HOMEWORK?

SimpleEric: Yeah ;-;

MCDumbass: I’m not even gon say anything else.

SimpleEric: Y’all tryna ft? 

PhDAndre: Why? Because you scared?

SimpleEric: NO! I need help...

Yellow: You’re a senior, E...

MCDumbass: AWWW EWIC'S SCARED!

MCDumbass: Let’s FaceTime so he won’t be scared. 

SimpleEric: IM NOT SCARED!

CubeOfWater: Eric...

SimpleEric: ...MAYBE A LITTLE! 

SimpleEric: Look I’m here by myself and the house makin weird noises!

MCDumbass: Here we come, E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cOuGhS* Thanks for the kudos!


	6. Chat 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Need Of Jeezus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE! OUUU! But it’s short! OUUUU!

SimpleEric: Call me a bitch again! I WILL call those three special numbers!

CubeOfWater: ...123? Or 321?

PhDAndre: 911 baby...

CubeOfWater: Oh...Oops Sorry

PhDAndre: It’s okay sweetie...

MCDumbass: B I T C H !

Yellow: Did y’all not catch that?

SimpleEric: H O E !

MCDumbass: W H O R E !

Yellow: Are you kidding me?

SimpleEric: S L U T !

MCDumbass: H O O K E R !

SimpleEric: G A Y !

Yellow: SO YOU GUYS DIDNT SEE!

MCDumbass: YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!

SimpleEric: NOT UNTIL YOU TAKE ALL THAT BACK!

MCDumbass: NEVER!

SimpleEric: ALRIGHT THEN!

SimpleEric removed MCDumbass from the chat!

  
  


Yellow: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!

  
Yellow added MCDumbass into the group chat.

Yellow: My god...


	7. Chat 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Need Of Jeezus

PhDAndre added MarshallLaw to the chat. 

CubeOfWater: Who the F U C K added unseasoned rotisserie chicken  😷

SimpleEric: “Unseasoned rotisserie chicken”  💀

PhDAndre: O’Shea be nice!

MarshallLaw: Hi

CubeOfWater: U N S E A S O N E D !

Yellow: Oh my god  😂

MCDumbass: Jesus Christ  😂

MarshallLaw: I’m not U N S E A S O N E D !

CubeOfWater: Okay Billy Bob  🥱

SimpleEric: OSHEA STOP IT  💀

MCDumbass:  💀💀💀

PhDAndre: He always act out when someone new is added to the group...

CubeOfWater: No I don’t!

PhDAndre: He’ll get use to you.

CubeOfWater: I WILL NOT GET USE TO BILLY RAY!

Yellow: STOP IT NOW 😂

MarshallLaw: Damn...You sound how you look...

CubeOfWater: What?

MarshallLaw: Mean...

PhDAndre: Don't worry he’s a big sweetheart. 

CubeOfWater: FUCK YOU!

PhDAndre: Big softie too.

CubeOfWater: NO IM NOT!

PhDAndre: Don't make me tell him about IT O’Shea.

CubeOfWater: It?

PhDAndre: You forgot what you told me?

CubeOfWater: Um duh. What is it?

CubeOfWater: ...

CubeOfWater: Welcome to the group Marshall. 

SimpleEric: Damn O’Shea changes quick! What did you say Dre?

PhDAndre: Just a little secret  🙂

CubeOfWater: jUst a lItTlE sEcReT

MCDumbass: Is anyone hungry as fuck right now?

MarshallLaw: Me. I’ll die if I don’t get any McDonalds. 

CubeOfWater: 

MCDumbass: OSHEA REALLY BACK ON HIS SHIT  💀💀

MCDumbass: Remember in the old chat Dre added a girl and he told her her mama should’ve threw herself down the stairs when she found out she was havin her  😭😭😭

Yellow: I remember that!

Yellow: Had me SCREAMING!

SimpleEric: I remember! I was crying!

MarshallLaw: Holy shit!

PhDAndre: Always showing out  😒

CubeOfWater:  😇🥰

PhDAndre: Don't be tryna act innocent!

CubeOfWater: But I am!

PhDAndre: J A I L

CubeOfWater: >:0

SimpleEric: Free my nigga Cube! He ain’t do shit!

CubeOfWater: FREE ME!

MarshallLaw: I like this gc!

CubeOfWater: NO!

CubeOfCube: YOURE NOT SUPPOSE TO LIKE IT HERE!

CubeOfWater: Fuck it! I’m going to fix me some pizza rolls!

MCDumbass: OOOHH FIX ME SOME!

CubeOfWater: NO!

PhDAndre: We all in the same room. You might as well.

CubeOfWater: yOu mIgHt aS wElL

PhDAndre: I’m about to beat him.

CubeOfWater: Kinky...

PhDAndre: PIZZA ROLLS!

CubeOfWater: OKAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for not updating none of my shi-


	8. Chat 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Need Of Jeezus

CubeOfWater: Guys I have something to tell...

Yellow: It’s 5am it better be important. 

CubeOfWater: I...

CubeOfWater: I’m pregnant  😕

PhDAndre: YOU W H A T !

SimpleEric: How the hell-

MCDumbass: Sometimes I regret making this...

MarshallLaw: Wait...It takes another dude to get someone preggo  🤨

SimpleEric: He right 🤨

MCDumbass: O’Shea... 🤨

Yellow:  🤨

PhDAndre:  🤨

CubeOfWater: Uhhh...

CubeOfWater: 

SimpleEric: CAUGHT YO GAY ASS!

CubeOfWater: N O T G A Y

SimpleEric: Sounds gay to me

MCDumbass: Can y’all PLEASE! Stop being gay for ONE SECOND!

Yellow: *Straight

Yellow: Fixed it...

PhDAndre: YELLA!

CubeOfWater: Where Rotisserie Chicken go?

MCDumbass: He got sick of y’all bullshit...

MCDumbass: I’m about to leave!

PhDAndre: Why you wanna know where he at Shea?

CubeOfWater: He just came on and left!

CubeOfWater: I don’t care where he went really  😤

SimpleEric: Whatever. 

CubeOfWater: Does that mean he’ll hang out with us?

PhDAndre: If he wants.

CubeOfWater: FUCK!

SimpleEric: Oh look he’s so excited!

CubeOfWater:  😠

MarshallLaw: What’s wrong with me hangin with y’all? 

CubeOfWater: EVERYTHING!

MarshallLaw:  ☹️

CubeOfWater: You think I give a FUCK about yo frown face!

PhDAndre: Remember that lil talk we had O’Shea:)

CubeOfWater: But...

PhDAndre: No buts :))

CubeOfWater: Sigh

CubeOfWater: You’re welcome to hang with us anytime Marshall

MarshallLaw: Y A Y !

CubeOfWater: You still unseasoned  🥴

PhDAndre: OSHEA JACKSON!

CubeOfWater: Good night  🤪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would’ve updated BUT I was on vacation for ten days and I needed a few day break.


	9. Chat 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric/O'Shea

SimpleEric: My nigga you look as hell with that ponytail  😂

CubeOfWater: What?

SimpleEric: I walked by yo class this morning and saw you with a ponytail and like a little piece of hair out!

CubeOfWater: Fuck you E

SimpleEric: You should be sayin that to your Unseasoned Rotisserie Chicken  🐓

CubeOfWater: E X C U S E M E

SimpleEric: That’s yo lil pet name for him and it’s so cute! 

SimpleEric: Y’all look so cute together  🥺

CubeOfWater: ERIC  😡

SimpleEric: What :)

CubeOfWater: I’m not about to get in trouble because of you. Bye.

SimpleEric: Bye Mr. Mathers!

CubeOfWater: HOL UP!

CubeOfWater: If we were together (WE'RE NOT AND WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER!) WE WILL TAKE MY LAST NAME!

SimpleEric: How about Jackson-Mathers?

CubeOfWater: I mean yeah but it’ll be kinda hard putting that in online  😕

SimpleEric: You right.

CubeOfWater: Yeah.

CubeOfWater: What am I doin  🤢

CubeOfWater: Take notes or some. I don’t know. 

SimpleEric: But O’Shea and Marshall Mathers sounds so good :/

CubeOfWater: NO IT DOESN'T!

CubeOfWater: O'Shea and Marshall Jackson is better!

SimpleEric: Okay okay.

CubeOfWater: B Y E !

SimpleEric: B Y E !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I feel happy as fuck today so imma update two or three times :)


	10. Chat 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Need Of Jeezus

CubeOfWater changed their name to Icewater

PhDAndre changed their name to Thedoctor

Icewater added TheDOC to the chat!

Thedoctor: MY NIGGA TRACY!

TheDOC: WASSUP MY NIGGA!

MCDumbass: WHEN YOU VISITIN?

TheDOC: In a few days.

Icewater: AYYYYEEEE!

Yellow: Wassup Tracy!

TheDOC: Waddup Yella. You still ain’t in jail?

Yellow: Fuck you!

TheDOC: I’m good.

TheDOC: Where E?

SimpleEric: PRESENT!

SimpleEric: WAZZZUUUUPPP!

TheDOC: WAAAZZZZUUUPPP!

TheDOC: Who the hell is Marshall?

Icewater: Some unseasoned rotisserie chicken  😒

TheDOC: Aw shit. We doin this again Shea?

Thedoctor: Yes  🤦🏾‍♂️

TheDOC: Aw hell naw  😂

MarshallLaw: Hi.

TheDOC: Wassup I’m Tracy.

MarshallLaw: Marshall.

Icewater: Bitch yo name Billy!

TheDOC: I ain’t finna deal with O’Shea like this again  😂

SimpleEric: Well today you is!

SimpleEric added TomicaW to the chat

Thedoctor: See he already addin hoes!

TomicaW: WHO YOU CALLIN A HOE DRE!

Thedoctor: I’m sorry Tomica-

TomicaW: Whatever...

Icewater: HI TOMICA  😄

TomicaW: Hi sweetie  😚

Yellow: Hello :)

TomicaW: Wassup Yella.

MCDumbass: Hey how you doin Tomica  😏

TomicaW: Ew  🤢

MarshallLaw: Hi

TomicaW: Marshall? They added yo 

white bread ass in here  😂

Icewater: Unfortunately yes  😑

MarshallLaw: Why y’all got so me like this ;-;

MCDumbass: You the only white nigga in school BESIDES from Vanilla Ice  😂

MarshallLaw: Damn...

MCDumbass added Suge to the chat

MCDumbass: Oops!

SimpleEric: AW HELL NAW!

Thedoctor: WHY YOU ADD THEY BIG ASS NIGGA!

Yellow: I’m out!

Icewater: Nu Uh! SAY SIKE!

MarshallLaw: O think I should go...

TomicaW: We finna die  🤦🏾‍♀️

TheDOC: Aw shit! Not this nigga!

SimpleEric: Remove the nigga please!

MCDumbass removed Suge

SimpleEric: THANK YOU!

Icewater: Aye y’all wanna play CoD?

MCDumbass: Y E S !

MarshallLaw: Can I join?

Icewater: NO!

Thedoctor: YES!

Icewater: DREEEE!

Thedoctor: Don't Dre me. Let him join.

Icewater: You can join  😠

Icewater: Yo aim probably shit like Ren's

SimpleEric:  💀

Yellow: OOP-

MCDumbass: BITCH!

TomicaW: DONT YOU BE CALLIN OSHEA NO BITCH!

Icewater: YEAH!

TomicaW: But you have to be nice sweetheart. 

Icewater: Okay 😞

TheDOC: Damn  💀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	11. Chat 10!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Need Of Jeezus

Icewater: ...

Thedoctor: What do you say O’Shea?

Icewater: ...

Thedoctor: Say it.

Icewater: S I G H 

Icewater: I was wrong about your aim. I apologize for calling you shit  🙄

MarshallLaw: I accept your apology. 

TheDOC: White bread over here was killin niggas left to right! ONE TIME ONLY!

MCDumbass: Exactly! TEACH ME!

SimpleEric: I guess someone took my place  🥺

Yellow: Yes...

TomicaW: Marshall is now the best shooter now! Eric you the second.

SimpleEric:  😞

TomicaW: It’s okay...Just practice my nigga...

Yellow: So we hangin tomorrow?

SimpleEric: Yup!

MCDumbass: Uh huh!

Thedoctor: Yes.

Icewater: Yeah. 

TomicaW: Am I invited  😗

SimpleEric: Duh. Everyone in the chat invited.

TomicaW: Yay! 

MarshallLaw: :)

Thedoctor: Delete whatever you were going to say O’Shea!

Icewater: Fuck...

Icewater: Can I add Kim :(

Thedoctor: Yeah

Icewater: YAY!

MCDumbass: WAIT A MINUTE THIS MY GC!

Icewater: I only listen to Dre and Tomica when I’m not around my parents :)

Icewater added Notkimk in the chat

Notkimk: Who added me into this!!

Icewater: Me :)

Notkimk: Oh okay.

MCDumbass: If I would’ve added you-

Notkimk: You’re not O’Shea sir :)

SimpleEric: What’s so special about O’Shea?

Icewater: I’m a sweetie pie :)

Thedoctor: You can also be a brat :)

TomicaW: Sometimes a crybaby :)

MarshallLaw: Sometimes mean :)

Notkimk: But you’re still a sweetie pie baby :) 

Icewater: YOU GET NO SAY UNSEASONED!

Thedoctor: Yes he does :)

Icewater:

MarshallLaw: :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! The only reason why I post back to back fast is because I have chapters 1-23 (and other unnamed chapters) in my notes. The only time when it takes a while to post back to back is when a chapter has pictures in it. I know I can put photos in the chapter on my phone BUT I have to adjust them to a smaller size. I can only do it on my laptop :)


	12. Chat 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Need Of Jeezus

Yellow added Pac and Snoopy to the chat

Notkimk: Oh shit Yella added the new kids!

Pac: Hey

Snoopy: Sup

TomicaW: Come on everyone! Let’s introduce ourselves! 

TomicaW: My name is Tomica. 

MCDumbass: I’m Lorenzo or REN. 

Notkimk: I’m Kimberly. I’m in science class with Pac!

SimpleEric: I’m Eric, Eazy, E they all the same. I take math and gym with Snoopy. 

Icewater: Hi! I’m O’Shea! Or Cube.

MarshallLaw: I’m white bread unseasoned rotisserie chicken Marshall. 

Icewater: You finally admitted you a unseasoned rotisserie chicken! Aww  😊

TheDOC:  💀💀💀

TheDOC: I’m Tracy. I use to live in Compton but moved back to Texas  🤠

Thedoctor: Wassup Pac! Snoop!

MCDumbass: Here’s the rules of MY gc.

Icewater: I only follow Dre, Kim, and Tomica rules :)

MCDumbass: -_-

MCDumbass: 1-We can’t call Marshall any names anymore. Just white bread and chicken. 

MarshallLaw: Are you kidding me  😑

MCDumbass: 2-You can add people but at least one or two of us must know them! The last time they started added people it went HAYWIRE!

Pac: I wonder what happened...

Thedoctor: We almost got to fightin and shootin  💀

Snoopy: Damn-

MCDumbass: 3-NO HOES!

MCDumbass: I love em but they can’t be in the gc with us! Again they were there in the old gc and it didn’t go well.

MCDumbass: 4-No one I mean NO ONE talks bad to/about O’Shea! Or about anyone else!

Icewater: HEHE :D

MCDumbass: If you do you might die-

Pac: I love my life-

Icewater: Be nice and you’ll live longer  😄

MarshallLaw: I’ve been nice and you’ve wanted me to die...

Icewater: Shut up.

MCDumbass: 5-You’re allowed to hang with us IF everyone agrees to!

Icewater: If everyone has to agree then why did Marshall...

MCDumbass: You don’t count O’Shea  😃

Icewater: Fuck you Ren  😀

MCDumbass: You might wanna tell Marshall that O’Shea. He'll give it to ya  😃

Thedoctor: W H O A T H E R E !

MarshallLaw: I-

TomicaW: REN!

Notkimk: Um-

TheDOC: I can’t with the group chat already-

SimpleEric: OKAY  💀

Yellow: My gawd  😭

Snoopy: Wait a minute...

Pac: ...

Notkimk: You wanna tell us somethin Shea 😳

Icewater: Go commit die Ren  😋

MCDumbass: HE NOT CURSIN ME OUT! HE WANTS THE WHITE BREAD!

SimpleEric: Oh LAWD ☠️

Notkimk: O S H E A !

Icewater: I DONT EVEN LIKE THE NIGGA!

Icewater: I DONT EVEN WANT HIM TO BREATHE!

Snoopy: Then what do you want him to do?

Icewater: P E R I S H 

Pac: Nigga on some crazy shit 🏃🏾♂️

Yellow: Yeah get use to it...I’ve been dealing with this for years...

MarshallLaw: I DONT get why you don’t like me!

Icewater: Because I don’t! 

Thedoctor: That ain’t a reason O’Shea  💀

Icewater: Well it is to me!

Icewater: Now I’m hungry! I’m gonna go order a pizza! Or two!

TomicaW: Save me some.

Notkimk: Now when it come to food O’Shea don’t share and you know that.

Icewater: You know me well. 

MCDumbass: My ma about to rap a cord around my throat and stick it up my ass. 

MCDumbass: Bye.

SimpleEric: What the hell

MarshallLaw: Aye Dre private message-

Thedoctor: Aight

SimpleEric: What y’all talkin about  👀

Thedoctor: O'Shea  😋

Icewater: WHAT-

Thedoctor: We're talking about you. Marshall said he wants to hang out. 

MarshallLaw: This is why I kill you off every time I see you. 

Icewater: Um  ✨ no ✨

MarshallLaw: Why-

Icewater: I’m busy. Family shit. 

Notkimk: So is you weren’t busy you would hang out with him?

Icewater: ...No

MarshallLaw: YES YOU WOULD!

Icewater: I don’t hang out with ugly people. 

SimpleEric: You hang out with Dre everyday.

Pac:  💀💀💀

Notkimk: AHHHH 💀💀💀

Thedoctor: I can’t stand yo ass Eric

MarshallLaw: Whats wrong with hangin with me?

Icewater: You stink  🙃

TomicaW: He actually smells good. 

SimpleEric: He smells like the body wash my sister has. 

SimpleEric: Olay-White strawberry and mint. 

MarshallLaw: That’s the one I use. 

Snoopy: You use women’s body wash-?

MarshallLaw: Yup! Smells better than the men’s. 

Icewater: Okay THAT I agree with. 

Snoopy: Well true

Notkimk: OOO that body wash smell so good. It’s always out of stock when I go to the store!

Pac: No lie y’all shit be smelling good and the bottles always look pretty.

SimpleEric: YES! Like damn I don’t want a black and gray bottle of body wash that smells like musk. GIVE ME THE PRETTY BOTTLE WITH FLOWERS AND WATER FALLS-

Icewater: DONT forget the shampoo and conditioners!

SimpleEric: FUCK YES!

Thedoctor: Why we talkin about body wash and shit?

MarshallLaw: Idk...

Notkimk: See why some niggas be so scared to use like “women’s body wash”? 

MarshallLaw: Ion know but it makes my skin soft  🥰

Icewater: Imma go to Victoria Secret with Mica to get a bath bomb!

MarshallLaw: Theres this organic place I go to for bath bombs, body wash, shampoo and all that. Surprisingly they don’t cost much!

Snoopy: What’s it called?

MarshallLaw: Lisa's Health Store. 

Icewater: Bet I’m goin

SimpleEric: Shii me too

MarshallLaw: You can come with me O’Shea I’m going today-

Icewater: Sir...

Thedoctor: O’Shea!

Icewater: W H A T? W H A T I D O?

MarshallLaw: Ion wanna force him. 

Icewater: ...

Icewater: FINE I’ll go. 

MarshallLaw: HOLY SHIT REALLY

Icewater: Yes. I might change my mind  🤪

Notkimk: I thought you were busy O’Shea  🙃

Icewater: Kimberly Woodruff leave me alone. 

Notkimk: No O’Shea Jackson

Thedoctor: I can’t believe this-

SimpleEric: “Have you ever seen such a sight in your life!” - Parliament, 1977

Icewater: You just reminded me! I gotta go by the record store to pick up my parliament album. 

MarshallLaw: Which album?

Icewater: Funkentelechy vs. the Placebo Syndrome

Thedoctor: What I say about buying all these albums?

Icewater: What yo mama say about you buying all your albums?

Thedoctor: ...

Icewater: That’s what I thought  🥱

Thedoctor: Fuck you

Icewater: No ❤️

Icewater: Anyways let me get ready  😚

MarshallLaw: You don’t have to bring money I’ll pay

Icewater: ...

MarshallLaw: Even for the album :)

Notkimk:  😏

TomicaW:  😳

SimpleEric:  🤭

Thedoctor:  😧

Yellow:  😮

Snoopy:  🤯

Pac:  😶

MCDumbass:  👀

MCDumbass: I just saw the messages. 

Icewater: Um you are aware the album costs $45?

MarshallLaw: Yup. 

Icewater: You’re not buying that nor my stuff sir-

MarshallLaw: Why not? I have enough money. 

Icewater: I  ✨ refuse ✨ to let you. 

Icewater: I’ll run you over if you try. 

MCDumbass: With What car

SimpleEric: He meant with his bike 💀

TomicaW:  💀💀😭

Icewater: I can’t stand you lil kids. 

Icewater: Anyways I’m buying my stuff on my own. 

MarshallLaw: Sure. 

Icewater:  😑

TomicaW: Y’all have fun on y’all lil date!

Icewater: NOT A DATE🖕🏾

MarshallLaw: ^

Yellow: Sure...

Icewater. I hate y’all so much. 

Thedoctor: Love you too  💞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! I started online school this week (I already hate it)! Ya boy wanted to go back to actual school but my mom said “no❤️“  
> (If the Parliament year isn’t right sorry. Feel free to correct the year in the comments if it isn’t right).


	13. Chat 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall/Dre

Marshpotatoes: Hey Dre I have a question?

Thedoctor: Wassup?

Marshpotatoes: Why does O’Shea not like me?

Thedoctor: Don't mind Shea. 

Thedoctor: He just actin out

Marshpotatoes: Hmm 😕

Thedoctor: He likes you. He just don’t wanna show it. 

TheDoctor: Not only that he’s also really hard to read. He can be happy but look mad as hell.

Marshpotatoes: Oh...

Thedoctor: Why you worrying if he like you or not? You usually don’t care if someone likes you or not...

Marshpotatoes: No reason. 

Thedoctor: Marshall...

Marshpotatoes: I was just asking Dre.

Thedoctor: Okay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT I POSTED! Anyways I’m sorry for not posting for a minute.  
> Also- RIP Chadwick Boseman 🖤  
> (Quick question: Do y’all want O'Shea and Marshall to have a book?)


	14. Chat 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly/O'Shea/Tomica

Notkimk: O'SHEA IMMA NEED YOU TO STOP ACTING LIKE THAT!

Icewater: Like what?

TomicaW: LIKE YOU DONT LIKE MARSHALL!

Icewater: I’m not acting...

Notkimk: BOI!

Notkimk: I know you know that boy likes you.

Icewater: In which way?

Notkimk: The ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) way!

Icewater: And where did you get this information?

TomicaW: So you don’t see him staring at you, trying to get you to like him, etc!

TomicaW: PUT YOUR GLASSES ON BLIND CHILD!

Icewater: Marshall doesn’t like me and I don’t like him. Okay?

Notkimk: Um yes he does! 

Notkimk: Give him a chance! Lighten up on him!

Icewater: ...

TomicaW: And get yo mans  👏🏾

Icewater: I’m more focused on school then a mans. I don’t even like dudes...

TomicaW: Baby PLEASE!

TomicaW: I see the way you be starin at DeVante fine ass.

Icewater: I can’t stare?

TomicaW: The way you stare like you ready bend over for him. 

Icewater: NOT TRUE! KIM!

Notkimk: It is true. I swear I saw you starin at him in gym while playing basketball and looking at some else 😏

TomicaW: OSHEA!

Icewater: ...

Notkimk: And yo eyes went BIG when he took his shirt off and I thought you bit yo lip off the way you ran out. 

Icewater: I...I bit through my retainer...

TomicaW: SWEET JESUS!

Notkimk: God Damn!

Icewater: FINE! It IS true...

TomicaW: HE LIKE MARSHALL  😳

Notkimk: OH SHIT! MY SHIP IS HAPPENING!

Icewater: NO!

Icewater: DEFINITELY NOT!

Icewater: I just like dudes!

Icewater: My gawd! I don’t like Marshall!

Notkimk: Aww he said his actual name  🥺

TomicaW: MR. OSHEA MATHERS!

Icewater: SAME CONVO WITH E!

Icewater: IM KEEPING JACKSON! OSHEA AND MARSHALL JACKSON!

TomicaW: HE ALREADY KNOW THE LAST NAME THEY GON TAKE  🤧

Notkimk: I can hear the wedding bells now  😭

TomicaW: I can see it now! A red and white wedding!

Notkimk: OHHH YES  🤩

Icewater: UM NO!

Icewater: NOT NO DAMN RED AND WHITE!

Icewater: BURGUNDY AND GOLD!

Notkimk: Did you discuss that with Marshall 🤔

Icewater: STOP WITH HIM!

Icewater: AND IF WE WERE GETTING MARRIED (WHICH WILL BE NEVER) IT WILL BE BURGUNDY AND GOLD NO MATTER WHAT!

Notkimk: The tongue is a powerful thing...

TomicaW: Say if enough and it will come true...

Notkimk:  👀

TomicaW:  👀

Icewater: What are y’all about to do-

TomicaW: OSHEA JACKSON AND MARSHALL MATHERS ARE GONNA GET TOGETHER!

Notkimk: OSHEA JACKSON AND MARSHALL MATHERS ARE GONNA GET TOGETHER!

TomicaW: THEYRE GONNA KISS, HUG, HOLD HANDS, CUDDLE!

Notkimk: AND F U C K !

TomicaW: Kimberly!

Notkimk:  🌚

Icewater: I’m leaving  😕

TomicaW: If you know you don’t like him and know you won’t do all those things...Why are you getting mad 🤔

Notkimk: Yeah Shea. If you know you don’t like him then why get mad.

Icewater: YALL ARE MAKING MY HEAD HURT!

Notkimk: Ask Marshall to give a lil massage.

Icewater: Fuck it! I’m leaving! BYE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma make it up Ight. I’ll post one or two more times.


	15. Chat 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Need Of Jeezus

Thedoctor added Icetea, djquik, and rondevu

Icewater: TRACY!

TheDOC: Wah?

Icewater: Other Tracy.

TheDOC: Oh...

Icetea: Hey Shea!

Djquik: So I don’t exist?

Rondevu: I don’t either.

Yellow: Here we go adding people again...

MCDumbass: At least we know them...

Thedoctor: Yea...

TomicaW: Oh so we can add anyone we know?

MCDumbass: As long as at least two of us know them.

TomicaW:  😈

Icewater: Tomica...What are you about to do...

TomicaW added Vanteswing

Icewater:  😳

Vanteswing: Another gc? Really?

Marshpotatoes: ...

SimpleEric: Oh shit waddup y’all!

Djquik: Wassup E. Still on tonight?

SimpleEric: Yeah.

Thedoctor: What y’all doin tonight  🤔

SimpleEric: None of yo damn business.

Notkimk: I know  🌚

Vanteswing: Kim-

Snoop: I just came in on some sus stuff  💀

Djquik: We ain’t doin nothin but hangin

Vanteswing: Sure...

Djquik: Shut up DeVante.

Icetea: They just gonna go “smoke weed” y’all  🤫

SimpleEric: I should come to yo class and smack the shit out of you.

Thedoctor: I would love to see that. 

Icetea: I thought niggas yo height don’t fight?

SimpleEric: I-

Pac: What is goin on  😶

Marshpotatoes: Bs.

MCDumbass: You are in fact correct my friend. 

Notkimk: O’Shea been quiet ever since Mica added Vante...

Thedoctor: You right...

SimpleEric: WHAT YOU DO TO OSHEA!

Vanteswing: What you mean? NOTHIN!

Thedoctor: He said he did something in front of you he regrets...

Icewater: I didn’t tell you for you to tell them asshole!

Thedoctor: :)

Vanteswing: What did you do?

Thedoctor: He spat out his retainer in front of you...

Icewater: I’m done-

Vanteswing: Oh THAT!

Vanteswing: That was kinda funny not gonna lie but I didn’t like tell anyone or thought about it. 

Icewater:  😶

Marshpotatoes: ...

Icewater: Oh shit I was wondering if you were in here rotisserie chicken. You left your hoodie over my house. 

SimpleEric: 

Thedoctor: 

Yellow: 

TomicaW: 

Notkimk: 

MCDumbass: 

Pac: 

Snoopy: 

TheDOC: 

Snoopy: Did I read that right?

Yellow: ^^^

MCDumbass: You been sayin you hated him ever since he was added!

SimpleEric: RIGHT!

Thedoctor: WHY WAS HIS HOODIE OVER THERE!

Icewater: Calm down!

Marshpotatoes: Please...

TomicaW: Girl I think our chant and prayer worked  🤭

Notkimk:  🤭

Thedoctor: What?

TomicaW: Nothin

TheDOC: One of y’all wanna answer?

Icewater: He was over because I wanted him to teach me how to be as good as him in CoD! JEEZ!

Marshpotatoes: Yeah!

Icewater: I still don’t like him!

Marshpotatoes: Wait-

Icewater: He even taught me how to shoot better in GTA. 

Marshpotatoes: It was late when I left and I was in a rush. Can you guys calm down?

SimpleEric: O’Shea's warming up to you kid  😔✊🏾

Icewater: No I’m not  😤

Djquik: Why y’all ain’t tell me Shea was at it again?

Icetea: Exactly.

Thedoctor: Idk. He acting this way towards Marshall but didn’t do it with Pac and Snoop...

Yellow: You right...

SimpleEric: O'Shea explain.

Icewater: I don’t have to  😒

Thedoctor: Explain.

Icewater: I gotta go before I get caught  🥴

Vanteswing: Wait-

Thedoctor: You better come back here boi and explain!

Thedoctor: OSHEA!

Djquik: He ain’t comin back...

Thedoctor: Ight then I’ll spill your little secrets 🙃

Icewater: Ooh I’m so scared  🥱

Thedoctor: You came back.

Icewater: To mute the chat.

Thedoctor: Okay...

Thedoctor: Y’all probably didn’t know but...

Vanteswing: ???

Thedoctor: O'Shea has a little collection of plushies and he carries them in his backpack with a blankie like a wittle baby :)

Icewater: DRE!

Vanteswing: Holy shit  💀

Snoopy: Are you serious?

Pac:  😮

MCDumbass: Oh my god  😂

SimpleEric: I knew I saw a plush in yo backpack nigga  😂

Yellow: I already knew.

Icetea: Aww 🤣

Djquik:  😳

Rondevu: I-

TomicaW: I’m dead  😵

Notkimk: OOP

Icewater: WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!

Marshpotatoes: I think it’s adorable.

Icewater: SHUT UP!

SimpleEric: I knew Oshea was secretly a big baby!

Icewater: I’m so gonna fuck you up Dre :)

Thedoctor: As if-

Icewater: Watch yo back nigga. I know where you live. 


	16. Chat 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Need Of Jeezus

Rondevu: Y’all ever got a spicy McChicken and out ranch and buffalo sauce on it?

Icewater: Hell yeah  🤤

Thedoctor: Of course yo fatass has. 

SimpleEric: Yo I feel like we missin someone...

Yellow: Who? BG?

MCDumbass: Oh shit I forgot about him!

SimpleEric added BGknoccout to the chat

BGknoccout: Not this shit again! 

BGknoccout: Aye I ain’t finna get shot over some chat again!

Rondevu: That shit was in need of Jesus. 

Icewater: Yup

Icetea: I was barely in the gc but knew what was goin on...

Rondevu: Shi after we started adding random ass people that’s when it all went down hill. 

Djquik: The old gc? Oh yeah

Djquik: Mf has over fifty people in it and my shit was gettin blowed yo none stop. 

Icewater: Y’all mf got me in trouble so many times because y’all decided to text during class!

Icetea: I saw yo teacher put you out of class from across the hall. That shit was funny  😭

Icewater: Math and science SHIT because of y’all 

Thedoctor: Even tho it was a hol bunch of stuff goin down it was still fun.

BGknoccout: Agreed. 

TomicaW: What we talkin about?

MCDumbass: Read hoe.

TomicaW: Now when I shoot yo house up don’t say nothin. 

MCDumbass: You would never.

TomicaW: Try me.

Djquik: Tomica and Ren arguing was the best. So was then hoes tryna attack us. 

Thedoctor: Most of the time it was O’Shea attackin first. 

Icewater: Well if I feel like they was gonna attack I attack first. 

Icewater: Bitches really thought I cared because they lil ugly asses was older. I swear when they found out I was Clyde lil brother they started actin right.

TomicaW: You literally gave NONE! And I swear they changed real quick. 

Thedoctor: OH YEAH!

Yellow: Shea said “Bitch I’ll get my brother to KILL you and yo lil patheticcousin!”

TomicaW: Bitch said “you threaten?”

SimpleEric: O’Shea said “Bitch I ain’t threatening! I’m PROMISING! I’ll get Clyde real quick on y’all asses!”

Rondevu: She changed so quick  💀

MCDumbass: “Clyde yo brother? Y’all have a good night.”  💀

Djquik: WHEN I TELL YALL I WAS HOLLERIN WHEN SHE SAID THAT!

TomicaW: Bitch should’ve have been messin with him! SHOULDVE KNEW  😤

SimpleEric: Aye who tryna smoke this weed with me?

Djquik:  🙋‍♂️

Thedoctor:  🙋🏾‍♂️

Rondevu:  🙋🏾‍♂️

Icetea:  🙋‍♂️

TomicaW:  🙋🏽‍♀️

SimpleEric: No bitches allowed.

TomicaW: Whateva nigga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight I’m done. I'll try to post in between online classes tomorrow :))


	17. Chat 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m Need Of Jeezus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here y’all go -3-

TomicaW added TheQueen to the chat

Icewater: Here we go addin hoes again...

TheQueen: O'Shea I’ll throw you if you call me another hoe. It’s Dana dumbass.

Icewater: Oh shit! I’m sorry!

Icewater: You just got a new phone?

TheQueen: Yeah. 

SimpleEric: Oh shit they added Queen Lateefah  🦷

TheQueen: Don’t make me come and kick you like a football Eric.

Notkimk: Oh shit Dana!

Notkimk: Lemme update ya girly!

MCDumbass: Oh lawrd...

Notkimk: So! With O’Shea apparently he “hates” this white dude that’s in here for no reason.

Icewater: I HAVE A REASON!

Notkimk: No you don’t. But! Apparently Dude (his name is Marshall) went over to O’Shea's house and “taught him to shoot better” on CoD and GTA and they went on a shopping date 

Icewater: IT WASNT A DATE  🤢

Icewater: What’s the quotation marks for!

TheQueen: I mean they probably were  🤷🏾‍♀️

Notkimk: Let me send you the messages...

Thedoctor: What messages?

Icewater: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

TheQueen: Hm...Shea...

Icewater: Please DON'T Dana...PLEASE!

TheQueen: I won’t do it...Well...

Icewater: I already have to deal with Kim and Mica! P L E A S E !

TheQueen: Okay okay. 

Notkimk: I’ll add you to our gc. I’ll add Monie too.

TheQueen: Okay. 

MCDumbass: Wait!

SimpleEric: What are we missing!

Thedoctor: Y’all got a whole gc! REALLY!

SimpleEric: ADD ME!

TomicaW: Hell naw! None of y’all niggas chill! If we do add anyone here it would be Yella.

Yellow: Aw :D

MCDumbass: W H Y !

TomicaW: Read hoe :)

MCDumbass:  😑

Icewateradded Roxanneshante to the chat

Icewater: She threaten to rip my bears head off if I didn’t add her.

Roxanneshante: Hello :)

TomicaW: Now you know he love them bears like they people why you do that  💀

Roxanneshante: Because of he knew I would actually do it. 

TheQueen: No you wouldn’t.

Roxanneshante: Yes I would :))

TheQueen: Lolita-

Roxanneshante: Dana. 

TomicaW: Who got Lyte number?

Icewater: Me

TomicaW: Send it to me please. 

Icewater: Who got what they call themselves?

Icewater: Salt n peppa

TomicaW: I swear Cheryl Dee Dee and Sandra be playin too much  💀

TheQueen: I’ll send it.

Icewater: We addin Foxy and Ed?

TheQueen: Special Ed?

Icewater: Yeah.

TomicaW: YESH!

MCDumbass: That’s a whole bunch of females O’Shea...I’m starting to question yo sexuality my guy...

Icewater: Ren I question your fucking existence but do I say anything?

SimpleEric: GAWD DAMN  💀

TheQueen: Oh fuck  😂

TomicaW: Lawrd Jesus  ☠️

Roxanneshante: Got yo ass  🤣

Thedoctor: Now Ren you should’ve kept your mouth shut  😂

Yellow: Hi um...Can I join :)

Roxanneshante: Hmmm...

Yellow: ...

Roxanneshante: Of course Antoine. As long as you can keep secrets.

Yellow: My mouth is always shut Roxy  🤫

TomicaW: Good good 

Thedoctor: Oh come on!

Yellow: Hehe  🙃

SimpleEric: I’ll trade you two bitches for they secrets Yella. 

Yellow:  🤐

Yellow: I don’t need ‘bitches’ E. I need Oreos and chocolate.

TheQueen: Big mood ^^^

Yellow: And a man...

SimpleEric: 🤨

Thedoctor: 😳

TomicaW:  👏🏾👏🏾👏🏾

Roxanneshante: Why is Yella a mood  😫

Notkimk: I have no idea!

SimpleEric: God Damn...

MCDumbass: I didn’t see that coming. 

MCDumbass: You know what...yes I did. NIGGA HANGIN WITH A HOL BUNCH OF FEMALES!

Icewater: So you sayin if you talk to and hang with girls...you gay?

MCDumbass: Basically...

Icewater: Sir Ed talks to a BUNCH of girls and got more bitches than you!

Thedoctor: Ren please stop talking  🤣

TheQueen: Please before O'Shea make you cry.

Roxanneshante: Because he did it before!

MCDumbass: We don’t talk about that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I’m thinking of reviving a cringe 2017/18 Marvel crack book I wrote. Give y’all that while I work on y’all surprise ;)
> 
> *crickets*
> 
> Anyways- Y’all got another surprise in this dumb story. Just know one of the tags ain’t right.


	18. Chat 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall and Dre

Marsh: Aye Dre have you seen my journal?

Thedoctor: Uh naw. Didn’t you have it in Mr. Henderson's class?

Marsh: Yeah but I didn’t notice I left it until I got home and I can’t remember where I could left it. 

Thedoctor: Is it green?

Marsh: Yeah. 

Thedoctor: Okay I’ll look for it tomorrow for you.

Marsh: Thanks Dre.

Thedoctor: Np. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it’s been a while! I’m so sorry! School has been kickin my ass!


	19. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Need Of Jeezus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tryna spoil y’all aight-

Icewater: Can y’all tell BG to leave me alone about On My Block?

Icetea: Leave him alone BG.

BGknoccout: But he hasn’t even watched two seconds of it and he says it’s lame!

Icewater: Dude I only watch anime, porn, and hentai!

Marsh: Wrong time to come in...

Icewater: YA THINK!

SimpleEric: What’s Hentai?

Icetea: A mix of porn and anime.

SimpleEric: Is that why you have...Nvm...

Icetea: Wait what does he have?

Icewater: NOTHING!

BGknoccout: Spill it Eazy!

Icewater: NUUUUU ;-;

SimpleEric: I’ll message you.

BGknoccout: Ight.

Icewater: ERIC PLEASE ( ㆀ ˘ ･ з ･ ˘)

BGknoccout: (´ ⊙ ω ⊙ `)

BGknoccout: YOU-

BGknoccout: I-

Icewater: :( ；ﾞﾟ ' ωﾟ '):

BGknoccout: O S H E A !

Icewater: You have no idea how much I’m sweating. Please keep your mouth shut!

Icetea: O’Shea we been friends forever! Tell me.

Icewater: UHG!

Icewater: Okay...

Icetea: ...

Icetea: What the hell O'Shea!

Icewater: HUSSSHHHHH!

Marsh: I’m so curious...

Icewater: Curiosity killed the cat :) 

Marsh: Okay...


	20. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall and Dre

Thedoctor: Ayo is it true!

Marsh: Is what true?

Thedoctor: YOU KNOW!

Marsh: Dre if I did I wouldn’t be asking what you’re talking about. 

Thedoctor: THAT YOU LIKE O'SHEA!

Marsh: WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?

Thedoctor: You know the girl name Jamie? She in yo music class?

Marsh: How could I not? She sits behinds me and smacks on everything she eats!

Thedoctor: WELL she apparently told Janet that she found your journal and snooped in it! And then you know what girls do!

Marsh: Talk...

Thedoctor: Yeah! I heard it from E and E heard it from Pac and Pac heard it from Nas and so on.

Marsh: I don’t like him though...

Thedoctor: Marshall you know you can tell me anything. I don’t judge.

Marsh: ...

Thedoctor: So is it true?

Marsh: Maybe.

Marsh: Yeah...

Thedoctor: I FUCKIN KNEW IT!

Thedoctor: I knew it because you was too worried about him liking you and you usually don’t care who like you. 

Marsh: Does he know?

Thedoctor: Has he sent death threats?

Marsh: Uh no...

Thedoctor: Then he doesn’t.

Marsh: What am I supposed to DO!

Thedoctor: CONFESS!

Marsh: UM NO!

Marsh: What if I say something stupid! 

Thedoctor: If you continue to panic you will! Just stay calm and do it. Okay?

Marsh: Okay...

Thedoctor: Also IF you wanna REALLY win him over food will do the trick. 

Marsh: Thanks man.

Thedoctor: You’re welcome.

Marsh: Wait...is he into guys?

Thedoctor: Duh!

Marsh: Did he tell you?

Thedoctor: No it’s just obvious as hell.   
  


Marsh: Not to me...

Thedoctor: You’re just blind.   


Marsh: oKay dRe

Thedoctor: Don’t do that 😒

Marsh: oKaY

Thedoctor: Fuck you-

Marsh: No 😃

Thedoctor: Goodbye Marshall


	21. Chat 20!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O’Shea and Marshall

Icewater: YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!

Marsh: What?

Icewater: YOU FUCK UP!

Marsh: What did I do?

Icewater: *photo attachment*

Icewater: EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW!

Icewater: Why is DeVante telling me you like me!

Marsh: I...

Icewater: I KNOW WHERE YOU FUCKING LIVE!

Icewater: E X P L A I N !

Marsh: Don’t really know what to say!

Icewater: THINK OF SOMETHING

Marsh: OKAY FUCK-

Icewater: IM WAITING 🧍🏾♂️

Marsh: OKAY ITS GONNA BE CORNY AS FUCK BUT-

Marsh: I’ve liked you for a while! You’re literally the most perfect person I’ve met! You’re a mix of everything! AND I CANT HELP IT! 

Icewater: ...

Icewater: ...Perfect?

Marsh: Yes! You’re fucking GORGEOUS! FUCKING LOVELY!

Marsh: YOURE SO FUCKING SMART!

Marsh: YOURE REALLY GENEROUS AND HILARIOUS!

Marsh: I'VE WANTED THAT IN SOMEONE AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS IT ALL!

Marsh: AND YOU'RE MORE! BUT IF I NAME THEM WE'L BE HERE ALL DAY!

Marsh: There we go :)

Icewater: Wow...

Icewater: Uh  👁👄👁

Icewater: I don’t know what to say to that-

Marsh: I feel like I just made this worst mistake of my life  🤠

Icewater: Give me a damn minute white boy!

Marsh: It’s my turn to rush you!

Icewater: No ❤️

Marsh: Yes 💕

Icewater: Fuck you

Icewater: Anyways I’m sorry for bussin in your messages like that-

Marsh: Not O’Shea Jackson apologizing

Icewater: Shut the hell up!

Icewater: Look I...

Icewater: I don’t even know what to fucking say! Damn! My mind blank as fuck right now.

Marsh: Take your time sweetie. 

Icewater: You know what-

Icewater: Okay... I never really knew how to express my feelings okay! So mean as shit comes out. 

Icewater: Like literally I pushed this girl off the swings I liked when I was in third grade. She got a nose bleed so I knew my chances were gone-

Marsh: Ya think. 

Icewater: Shut it. 

Icewater: You’re a really nice dude to be honest. I’m surprised you still like me. 

Marsh: How long have you liked me?

Icewater: I didn’t say I liked you 😐

Marsh: ...

Icewater: I’m just playin. I do actually like you though. 

Icewater: MORE than a friend. 

Marsh: Thank god.

Icewater: So yeah there you go. It’s a bit messy and horrible as hell. 

Marsh: It’s alright. 

Marsh: So...Would you like to go on a date sometime this week? 

Icewater: Of course.

Marsh: Saturday at the skating rink at 7?

Icewater: 7:30

Marsh: Okay. Everything is on me. 

Icewater: No  👏🏾 it’s  👏🏾 not  👏🏾

Marsh: Yes 👏🏻 it  👏🏻 is 👏🏻

Icewater: I will be paying for myself sir!

Marsh: Nope. 

Icewater: 😒

Marsh:  😃

Marsh: Well...I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at school.

Icewater: See ya. 

Marsh: Sleep well honey  🤩

Icewater: Stop it dumbass 🥰

Marsh: No 😋

Icewater: I will push you in ongoing traffic  😍

Marsh: Okay I’ll stop  😘

Marsh: Good night 😻

Icewater: Good night 😌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Marshall and O’Shea confessing! Anyways this is quite shit. Sorry y’all. Also after like chapter 22 I might stop for a while. I never got past chapter 22 when I was writing all of it during April. When I come back I’ll try to have at least eight more chapters. Ten if I’m feeling good  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
